


The Lady and The Blacksmith

by xxsupernaturalgalxx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsupernaturalgalxx/pseuds/xxsupernaturalgalxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to the GOT kink meme on LJ, under the prompt:</p><p>Arya/Gendry au, adultery<br/>Arya has been married off to a proper lord against her wishes and is attempting to adjust, but finds she is constantly distracted by the castle blacksmith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady and The Blacksmith

Arya distinctly remembered a time when her Lord father told her that one day she would marry a high lord and rule his castle. Arya had responded by saying that wasn't her and silently vowed to herself that it was a life she would never succombe to. Now all she could do was think about what happened to that little girl? The once free, wild and defiant little girl was now tethered into the life of a highborn lady. Not only was she forced to exchange her breeches for gowns and her sword needle for a real needle, she was also forced to give up her idenity and her home. Where she was once Arya Stark of Winterfell, she was now Arya Blackwood of Raventree Hall and married to Lord Tytos Blackwood, a smelly old drunkard.

If anything was worse then donning on corsets, sewing fabric and drinking tea with ladies all day, it was when Arya would have to retire to her chambers with her Lord husband, having his withered old form rise and fall on her body. The only one good thing about a marriage was supposed to be having the man fuck you decently to subside all your urges and desires but, with Lord Tytos that task was next to impossible. He would only last a couple of minutes in bed and he was incapable of even getting Arya wet. The only thing that stopped her from not going insane and slitting her own throat was her frequent trips to the town's blacksmith.

She did not know how he did it but, Gendry had found her only a week after her marriage with Lord Tytos. It was not suitable for a lady to be visting the town's smith, so every night after she was finished her duty with her husband she would sneak into the forge to see Gendry. He had been her best friend once, heck he was still her best friend and no fucking Lord was going to stop her from spending time with him. 

Arya would pretend to ignore the times when she caught Gendry staring at her chest or how her stomach would flutter when she saw him working shirtless. She would push those thoughts away from her mind until she went back to her room. Once she was safely inside her chambers and her husband was fast asleep, Arya would slip two fingers inside her while imagining Gendry's body slick with sweat and defined in muscle. As the moons went on, Arya craved more - needed more. She was unable to finish and she wanted Gendry thick inside her, not her fingers nor her lord husband. But, Arya pushed those thoughts from her mind. She was a lady now and ladies did not fuck their blacksmiths.

It started of just as any other day. Arya went down to the forge wearing a low cute pale yellow gown. It was embroidered with myrish lace in the shapes of roses along the borders of the dress. Her hair was open this time, her brown locks flowing freely around her body, covering her collar bone and the tops of her breasts. When she walked into the forge she saw Gendry hammering at a piece of anvil. His muscles tensed with every swing he took and Arya absently wondered what it would be like, to have those strong arms wrapped around her. She shook the thought from her head and walked deeper into the forge. 

"Bull" she greeted.

Gendry turned around, his eyes widened a bit when he saw her. He smiled at her and put the hammer down. "M'lady" he greeted her as he did a little bow.

Arya scowled at him. She hated it when he mocked her, "how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a lady!" She declared.

Gendry took a couple steps towards her and ran his fingertips through the fabric of her dress, leaving a trail of black smudge marks from where he touched it. "You certainly look like a lady." He mumbled.

"Stop being stupid, I look horrid in this gastly thing." She declared.

Gendry smiled at let go of the dress, "I like this one" he chuckled, "brings out the grey in your eyes."

Arya gulped, she felt the want build up in her again and tried to push it back but, this time she couldn't. Her eyes were dark with desire and she felt an itch in between her legs. "Rip it." Arya whispered.

Gendry's eyes widened and he gulped. "Wha- What did you say?"

"I don't like the god damn dress and I said I want you to rip the damn thing off." She repeated.

Gendry shook his head as he began taking a few steps away from her. "I can't... you're a lady and you're married."

Arya walked towards him and noted his pupils were dialted. The blue iris barely visable and almost fully conceled by the black colour of his pupil. She moved her hand to his stomach and slid it down to his crotch. Gendry closed his eyes and she felt him stiffen. Slowly Arya began undoing his laces and took his manhood in her hands. His cock was pulsating and he groaned in relif when she began slowly stroking him back and forth. 

"Don't you want me, Gendry?" She asked innocently, bitting on her lower lip.

"Arya" he sighed, "we can't."

Arya frowned. Why the bloody hell not? This was never a life she wanted, every single day at Raventree Hall was miserable for her and what was a life worth living if you could not even get one thing you desired. Arya had always been a strong person, never cowering to anyone but, with Gendry she felt weak. He was her achilles heel, so she let go of his manhood to wrap her arms around his neck bringing her lips to his ear. "Please" she begged. "I never wanted to be a lady, I never wanted to give up my name and my home, I have never gotten anything I wanted Gendry. I want this, please don't take it away from me too."

She was barely about to finish her sentence when Gendry captured her lips with his own. He slammed her back against the wall of the forge and gripped her waist so tight, it was sure to leave brusises; but, Arya did not care. It would be proof that he was real, that she was real, that what they were doing really happened and was not just a figment of her imagination. 

She entangled her fingers into the strings of his apron and pulled the damn thing off, so now he was bare chested. She ran fingers greedily over his torso, feeling the muscle of his pecs and abdomen. Arya couldn't take it anymore, she wanted Gendry and she wanted him now. To selfish to break off the kiss, she pushed her hips to his and grinded against his hardness. Gendry seemed to understand what she wished to tell him because in that moment he undid the laces of her gown and let it slip off her body. Arya pulled his breeches all the way down, so now it was just Gendry in front of her. No clothes, no nothing, just his broad form and nothing else. Gendry was fumbling with the ties on her corset, he grew agitated and ripped the god damn thing off, spilling Arya's breasts out. She gasped when he broke off the kiss to latch his lips onto her nipple. He nibbled at it first before engulfing her entire breast in his mouth and soothing her nipple with his tongue. Arya moaned and grabbed his manhood again, stroking him in a fast tempo. Gendry let out a deep moan and bit down hard on her nipple to muffle the screams. They could not get caught, this was forbidden and wrong but that only made Arya and Gendry more horny. 

Arya pulled off her own smallclothes and stroked the tip of him against her sex. They both moaned to that, so Gendry lifted up one of her legs to wrap around his waist. He moved his lips to her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. "Are you sure you want to do this Arya?" he whisppered into her ear. Unable to find the right words, Arya just mumbled an "mhmm.."

Taking it as a yes, Gendry sunk his cock inside her. The lips of her sex were tight around his manhood and Gendry could not stop the moan that escaped his lips. He wanted - no needed more, so he kept pushing himself inside her. Arya met his every moan with one of her own as she glued her eyes shut and tangled her fingers into his coal black hair. Wanting more, Gendry lifted up both her legs and spread them out, so he could push himself deeper, harder and faster inside of her. Arya gasped and pushed her hips foward, rocking perfectly into his fast and haphazard rhythm. She screamed his name when she peaked and he followed moments later moaning her name as well, as he spilt his seed inside her.

He felt his knees buckle but, Gendry kept his balance so he was able to support both Arya and himself. As they were both attempting to catch their breaths, Arya sliently thought to herself maybe her life wasn't so terrible after all. As long as she always had Gendry, she would live out the rest of her days happy.


End file.
